I Don't Give A Damn
by eeveeliciousss
Summary: He comes back one day and tells me all of the sudden that he likes me. Well, news flash. "I don't give a damn." Rated T for some swearing.


_**Title: I Don't Give A Damn**_

_**Type: One-shot song-fic**_

_**Pairing: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Genre: Romance/Hurt**_

_**Date created: 2014/12/30**_

_**Date finished: 2014/12/30**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.**_

* * *

A certain pink-haired medic inwardly laughed in her head when her anbu captain partner slammed the door after going out. A crazy one, eh? Well, no. "He makes me laugh every damn time he slams the door." Sakura wiped a tear in her eye.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are currently having a savvy mutual relationship, well, except that Sakura is the only savvy one in the partnership. Not the boyfriend and girlfriend thingy, just mutual understanding. Sasuke had been always gentle with the rosette, not that Sakura did not appreciate it, well, scratch that. There is a meager amount of appreciation in Sakura for Sasuke.

Why?

Simple. He freakin' left her on a bench the day he left. That tore her heart.

He came back and served his sentence Tsunade gave him. A few years more, he applied for anbu and quickly passed for a captain. Something worth achieving, right?

No.

But why, again?

Haruno Sakura did not care about his rank or status. He was nothing to her ever since he abandoned Konoha.

Yet why is Sakura having a mutual relationship with this guy?

She wanted to play with him, of course.

"I feel really bad." Sakura mused. **'Don't be, girl! We both know you are enjoying playing him around.' **Inner Sakura said. Sakura lit up, "For once, you're right," she smiled.

Every time Sasuke leaves, it actually makes her day. There's no one nagging her around and she could sometimes have fun shopping with Ino. Yep, Sakura is a devious woman.

* * *

She'd have to admit, it is fun being alone. Not that she's a loner or anything, hell, she's got numerous friends and followers all over the country, so she definitely isn't the loner type. Having some alone time gives her time to think about numerous things. Too many to list down.

"I'm hungry." She went to the fridge to get some sandwich. She turned on the TV.

* * *

_**NEWS FLASH! Kazekage getting married? Who is the lucky gal? "It's a surprise." The Kazekage said on the camera. "Is it going to be a big wedding?" One of the reporters asked. The Kazekage smirked, "It's a secret."**_

* * *

Sakura nearly choked on her sandwich. "The fuck? Gaara's getting married?" She turned off the television. She thought it was still a million years too early for her to get married. She's like, eighteen, yeah, and eighteen's a young age.

The rosette wiped her mouth and sunk lower on the sofa. She started to reminisce about some of her and Sasuke's _moments._

"_Why are you so beautiful? My world lights up when you are here." Sasuke stroked her hair. Sakura giggled, not because of the compliment, it's because he was so corny. Seriously? Haha._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun…" The girl feigned happiness. "Just tell me if I am hurting you in any way, babe. I'll always be here."_

_She giggled once again. Damn, this man sure know how to pick his words. If Sakura hadn't changed, she would definitely be swooning all over him._

Sakura laughed at the memory. "Haha, he's so fuckin' corny! Makes me laugh every damn time!"

* * *

The pink-haired woman smirked and closed her eyes. "Hn, too bad I don't give a damn about his actions." She gave in to sleep.

Sakura willed herself to be strong all over the years. The last time she cried over him was the exact time he left. She never cried about him again. She decided to not give a flying fuck about him. She changed for the better, except that she obtained a pretty potty mouth. However, she did not curse as much in the public than when she is alone. Or with Ino.

Hanging out with the wrong crowd had got Sakura her potty mouth. Wrong crowd can be located in Suna. She stayed there for months to explore the territory.

In her opinion, Sakura thinks Sasuke is stupid. He thinks that he can win her back with his man skills and pretty words but, no. A capital N-O. The truth is, Sasuke is so full of himself. He thinks he can do anything and everything in his power. Well, no. He would never ever get back Sakura, NEVER. Ha.

Take that you snotty little Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled to herself. _'Yes! No Sasuke yet.' _She thought. She yawned and stretched. Her eyes wandered around the house and a certain picture frame caught her attention. It was a picture of her and Sasuke together in the park. It is the time when their mutual relationship sparked.

Sakura closed her eyes once again at the memory.

* * *

"_So, why'd you want to meet me here in the park?"_

_Sasuke was at the swing and Sakura took the other. Nothing, just wanted you to hang out with me." Sakura invisibly frowned. "Oh, okay." Frankly, she didn't want to spend time with this guy. Sure he's handsome and all, she'll give him credit for that. "Sakura." Sasuke called her and she tilted her head sideways._

_What happened next was unexpected._

_She was met by the lips of Sasuke against her own. Sasuke's lips was moving slowly, coaxing her to do the same. Sakura's lips moved a little, he tasted minty. Sasuke smirked in the kiss and Sakura sensed this, she broke the kiss. Sasuke stares at her._

_She stared back and spoke. "Woah woah woah. THAT escalated quickly." She faked a blush. "I know. I just wanted to let you know about how I feel about you."_

'_**We didn't expect this girl! Cha!' **__Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura inwardly groaned at her persona. __**'You know, we could always play with him.' **__Inner Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura got the message and inwardly smirked._

"_I—I've always felt the same about you." She lied and hugged Sasuke. "But we can't be together first. Just mutual understanding so we can get to know each other more." Sakura smiled. Sasuke hugged her back and Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Too easy.'_

* * *

Once again, the rosette laughed at the memory.

* * *

Sasuke was in the bar with some of his friends. Sasuke smirked as he took his drink. "I finally got her." He was silently bragging at his friends. Neji snorted. "Like the hell we care, Uchiha." Sasuke looked at him. "You're just jealous because you don't have one." Sasuke smirked. Oh, how the Hyuuga would love to erase that fucking smirk off his face. He frowned and turned away from him.

"Teme! You better take care of her!" Naruto shouted. "I'm this close to Hinata…" The blonde whispered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

Shikamaru moved to a seat beside Sasuke. "You're such a drag by bragging to us that you've finally got Sakura." Sasuke froze but remained his composure. "Hn."

"Damn Uchiha thought I kissed him because I feel the same. What the hell." Sakura mused.

* * *

It was night, Sasuke is going to be home soon.

I fuckin' better prepare something for him. He might spaz out knowing there's no food." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I don't give a fucking damn…" She plopped down on the sofa again.

* * *

They were just hanging out, right? Sakura had no fucking idea how did THIS escalate so quickly. Nah, she didn't care. She doesn't give a damn about him. She loved playing him around.

Sasuke busted through the door. The smell of alcohol wafted on her nose. Sakura cringed. _'Goddamn, he smells fuckin' bad. I hate the smell of alcohol.' _Sakura watched him stumble in the living room. It seems that he was oblivious about his surroundings. He collapsed on the floor. "Sa…ku..ra…" Sasuke blacked out.

Sakura walked over to him. She poked his cheek. "Serves you right for coming home drunk and smelling like fuckin' booze." She went out of the door, leaving the poor drunk man lying on the living room floor.

* * *

"I frankly don't give a fuckin' damn." Sakura giggled as she walked on the streets on a chilly night.

* * *

_**Evelene-chan: You know I don't give it up, I don't give a d—**_

_**Sasuke: Yes, you do give a damn about me.**_

_**Evelene-chan: -ignores- You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy—**_

_**Sasuke: Hey, I'm not stupid.**_

_**Evelene-chan: Will you stop interrupting?!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn, no.**_

_**Evelene-chan: Ugh. I swear you can be so difficult at times.**_

_**Sasuke: AT times. –smirks-**_

_**._.**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I Don't Give A Damn by Avril Lavigne (My favorite singer!)**_

_**I absolutely live to ship SasuSaku and I'm so happy Mr. Kishimoto decided to pair them up in the end of the series! Although this fic is really not that really romantic, lovey-dovey one, it's still SasuSaku and Sakura's being feisty! I know Sakura is a little mean—Okay! Really mean in this fic but I like it this way! Hohoho! Happy New Year everyone! I really enjoy making song-fics!**_

_**Sasuke: You see, that's the reason you don't finish your chaptered stories. You keep on doing sidelines.**_

_**Evelene-chan: BAKA!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AS WELL AS THE SONG.**_

_**Your reviews inspire me to write more **_

_**-Akahana**_


End file.
